The invention relates to an apparatus for strapping a cuboidal package by means of two intercrossing straps encircling the package in cross-sectional planes at right angles to one another, comprising two strap guide frames which in respect of their frame plane are disposed at right angles to a horizontal delivery plane extending in their clear frame opening and serving to transport the package, the strap being adapted to be guided, in each of the said guide frames, around the clear frame opening, and further comprising, associated with each strap guide frame, a device for inserting the strap into the strap guide frame and also for tensioning, locking, and cutting off the strap laid around the package.
In one apparatus of this kind, which is known from German Preliminary Published Application No. 3,140,291, two strapping machines are disposed one behind the other in the direction of transport and with their frame planes parallel to one another and at right angles to the direction of transport. Between the two strapping machines is disposed a turntable lying at the same height as the transport plane. The cuboidal package which is to be strapped is first fed to the strapping machine disposed first in the transport direction, and is halted. The cuboid is aligned in such a manner that its central cross-sectional plane lies precisely in the frame plane of the strap guide frame. In this position the strap standing ready in the first strap guide frame is pulled out of the strap guide channel by means of an automatic sequence control and is thereby laid around the cuboid in this cross-sectional plane and also tensioned, locked and cut off. After this first work cycle the cuboid, now provided with an encircling strap, is moved forward on the turntable, on which in a second cycle the cuboid is turned 90.degree.. The cuboid turned in this manner finally moves onto the transport plane of the second strapping machine, in which in a third cycle similar to the operation carried out in the first strapping machine it is provided with another encircling strap. The cuboid finally leaving the second strapping machine is in this way provided with two encircling straps extending crosswise.
In this known apparatus a multistage process is therefore necessary to carry out the strapping operation, and in this process the 90.degree. rotation on the turntable, in particular, and also the repeated halting and re-acceleration of the package are extremely disadvantageous in respect of working speed. Moreover, the turntable with its associated drive constitutes not only a cost factor but also a possible source of failure. Finally, the turntable disposed between the two strapping machines also means that more space is required for the apparatus.